You Win
by elsie03
Summary: Sadie and Kwest have been dating for a while and things are good. But now she's pregnant. Jude and Tommy are in a new relationship, things couldn't be better.... Everything changes.


**This is my first fan fiction and I like it, mostly because I just like the end. You'll come to find out I like using impacting one-liners to end things. It keeps you coming back. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not the genius who created Instant Star. Wish I was, but I'm not.**

"I think I'm pregnant." Sadie spilled out to her little sister.

"What?" Jude cried back, wide-eyed, and fully paying attention now.

Sadie fell down onto the couch and covered her face, "I need to take the test, but I'm scared."

"Ok, um it's ok." Jude comforted, rubbing her sister's leg. "I'm here, I'll help anyway possible."

Sadie sat up and wiped the tears off her cheek, "I'm not ready to have a child, I'm hardly 21."

Jude shook her head in disbelief, "Kwest?"

Sadie turned and looked at her but said nothing.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even asked. Of course it's with Kwest." Jude remarked before Sadie could say anything.

Sadie just sat there staring at the coffee table that was sitting in the middle of their living room. "Will you go buy the test for me?"

Jude sighed, "Listen Sade I would do anything for you, but after this whole 'me and Tommy getting together' thing paparazzi have been on us like dip on chip, and taking photos of me buying a pregnancy test wouldn't be good."

Sadie stood up, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." She headed for the stairs. "Will you please just be there with me, after I take it?"

"Of course," Jude confirmed, watching her sister walk up the stairs. She slowly slouched back on the couch suddenly extremely scared for her sister.

"I missed you," Tommy said kissing Jude's forehead later that night at G-Major.

"Yeah sorry… I missed you too." Jude said snapping out of her thoughts.

"What's up girl?" he asked noticing the distraction and pause.

She shook her head, "It's nothing," she said looking up and smiling at him, "Promise."

The two had been together for the last five months, but the public has only known for one. They were not in 'love', but pretty much. They adored and respected each other. Despite the whole Tommy hooking up with Sadie ordeal, their relationship was perfect….not. Minus the dating the sister, the two went through many obstacles, Tommy leaving Jude on their first official date, him kissing her in the rain and then telling her to keep it secret, and not to mention her threatening to have him not produce her fourth album. But through it all they still wanted each other, and in the end everything worked out that way, or so far.

Kwest had been dating Sadie for the last ten months. Jude knew they were serious, but she never questioned how serious. She knew they definitely loved each other, but never thought she could ever be pregnant.

"Are you going home right after work?" Sadie asked grabbing Jude and shoving her into a recording booth.

"Um ow," she joked grabbing back her arm, "And no I was going to hang out with Tommy."

Sadie sighed, "Well could you not?" she asked showing a Walgreen's bag with a pregnancy test in there. "I want you there with me."

Jude looked down then back at her sister, "You shouldn't have brought it here, someone might see."

Sadie smiled and pulled out her gigantic Coach bag, and shoved it in. "Trust me no one will see, just please be home."

Jude looked out the window and across the room at Tommy. "Alright, I'll be home." She said quietly.

"Thank you." Sadie said hugging her and walking quickly out of the room.

"Hey Sade?" Jude called.

She turned around and Jude called her back. "What?" she asked shutting the door again.

"Are you going to tell Kwest?"

Sadie shook her head, "No not that I'm taking it. I mean if it ends up that I am yeah I'll tell him, but if not no, I don't want to worry the guy."

Jude nodded and walked out. As she headed down the hallway towards her room she noticed Kwest walking towards Sadie. Jude slowly turned around and watched the two, _Yeah they might be in love, but they are not ready for a child. Both have a lot of growing up to do, and yet I can't stop myself for being happy for them._

"You and me over looking the city from my penthouse window, cuddling on my couch next to the fire." Tommy said from behind Jude.

She closed her eyes and imagined how great that would be. "I would love to."

"Would?" Tommy repeated turning her around.

She smiled sympathetically.

"Come on Jude, tonight was supposed to be our night." Tommy whined like a teenager.

"I know I'm sorry, but I just really need to be home tonight, for Sadie." Jude explained but leaving out some important details.

Tommy looked at Sadie and Kwest flirting, "Oh yeah she definitely looks like a damsel in distress."

She watched the two also, "I know she doesn't, but she needs me."

"Girly crap?" he asked.

She kissed him softly, "If it wasn't you would be invited."

Later that night the two girls stood in their bathroom together.

"Ready?" Jude asked.

Sadie nervously sat down on the toilet seat, "Ok one line means no, two means yes." She reminded her. "Now read it."

Jude looked down at the applicator and back at her sister.

"Do I want to know?" Sadie quivered.

Jude shrugged her shoulders, "Do you?"

Suddenly the two girls stopped and listened to the garage door opening.

"Ok come on hurry and decide." Jude started. "Grandpa is home."

"Yeah, tell…" Sadie stopped. "What, Grandpa?"

Jude smiled, "That's right mommy."

Sadie's eye's widened and she smirked while a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm a mommy?"

Jude showed her sister the test, one line was visibly clear while the other was faint but there. "Just call me Auntie Jude."

Both girls chuckled at the horrible name.

"Don't let this baby call me that," Jude said revoking her last comment.

Sadie got up and hugged her sister, "I promise."

The two hurried up and cleaned their bathroom, hiding any evidence of the pregnancy test before their dad came upstairs.

"Hello girls," he greeted as he walked in Jude's room where they were both sitting.

"Hi," the two said in unison.

He smiled, "What are you up to?"

Both just kept smiling.

"I'm going out tonight, but should I stay home?" he asked suspiciously.

"No dad, nothing is going on." Jude lied.

Sadie faked a yawn, "You go out and have fun while us girls talk and sleep."

"Alright," he said heading for the door. "I'll be in before I leave."

For the next hour both girls couldn't keep their minds off the test results, but neither spoke of it because their father was in the next room. They turned on _The Real Desperate Housewives _and waited for him to leave.

After their father left the two headed downstairs to talk.

"Yum, I want ice cream." Sadie blurted out.

Jude laughed, "Wow you've known of your pregnancy for less than two hours and yet you're already having a craving that has to be a record."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I still can't kick your butt." Sadie laughed grabbing a chip from the open bag and throwing it at her sister.

"Bring it on mommy!" Jude laughed. "I give you five months and you'll have a big belly and huge ankles, you can't even run after me."

Sadie ran around the island in the middle of their kitchen, "That's in five months, this is now." She cried.

After the two got tired of chasing each other, they both settled on the couch with ice cream, chips, and pizza rolls and watched _Sleepless in Seattle_.

"Gosh I hope I'm as good of as a mom, as Tom Hanks is as good of a dad." Sadie remarked in the middle.

"You and Kwest will be great parents." Jude reassured her sister while taking a sip of her pop. "Speaking of Kwest…when are you planning on telling him?"

Sadie paused the movie, "In a couple days, I need to think about how I'm going to tell him that his whole world is about to change and never go back."

Jude nodded in total understanding.

"How do you think he will react?" Sadie wondered out loud. "Will he be mad or happy?"

Jude put down her drink on the table, "Probably both at first. He is a responsible guy he will be right there beside you, loving you and this baby. I promise things will work out."

Sadie laid her head back. "There are so many questions going through my mind. Like will he ask me to marry him now, because he wants to or because he feels like he has to? Or will he just pick up and leave us? What if he doesn't want a child, what if he's furious?"

Jude stopped her older sister, "You can't worry about all this. All those questions will be answered as soon as you tell him."

"What about mom and dad?"

Jude shook her head, "It's not like they are both going to hate you. They will be great grandparents; well dad will be at least."

Sadie chuckled, "Do you think mom will even come home to see the baby?"

"Do you think you'll be able to get a hold of mom _to tell_ her about the baby?" Jude asked back. Terrible question, but worse because it's a valid point.

"I guess we'll see," Sadie stated as she un-paused the movie.

Jude sat back, for the rest of the movie and watched it, but that wasn't at all what she was thinking about.

Over the next couple days, Jude kept her mouth shut about 'the secret' and Sadie said nothing concerning it. That was until Friday night.

"I'm going to do it, tonight." Sadie announced to Jude in the recording booth.

Jude set down her guitar and moved away the microphone from her mouth, "You're going to tell Kwest."

Sadie swallowed and nodded.

"Ok well what do you want me to do?" Jude asked.

"I'm going to need you to get him to our house about eight tonight, I don't want to tell him here and I would rather us just be alone."

"Are you going to be there already?"

Sadie shook her head.

"Okay and where will you be?"

Sadie looked down, "Um I have a meeting with um uh Darius and it doesn't start till seven and I doubt I'll be much later but I would rather get you there and have Kwest with you."

"Why do I feel like your lying?" Jude questioned.

"Listen Jude, I'm a little nervous with the whole situation and I don't really need you there questioning my every move okay?"

Jude stayed quiet, a little unsure of the blowup.

"Kwest already knows the plan, just keep your mouth shut and get him home by eight."

Jude nodded but stopped looking at her sister.

Sadie quickly turned around and sped out.

"Gosh pregnant ladies are grumpy," Jude whispered and grabbed her guitar again.

Despite how mean Sadie was to Jude earlier, she still did what she was told and had Kwest at their house by eight.

"Crap, I totally forgot my purse at G-Major." Jude said setting her keys on the table.

"Do you need it?" Kwest asked settling on the couch.

Jude nodded and bit her nails nervously, "Yeah I am supposed to have a press conference at some news station early tomorrow and we were going to play my new stuff, and I won't have enough time tomorrow to go get it."

Kwest put his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed the remote, "Well I'm not going anywhere, so I'll be fine alone."

Jude grabbed her keys, "Sadie will probably be home before I will, so if that's the case… um never mind." She said stopping herself.

"Wait!" Kwest demanded turning around and facing her. "Do you know what she wants to talk to me about?"

Jude shook her head, lying.

"Is it bad?" he asked not believing her.

She repeated the last action, and walked out.

As she drove to G-major, she could only think about how the conversation between the newly parents was going. That is until she pulled up and noticed Sadie's BMW still parked in the garage.

Jude walked in and immediately saw her purse sitting on the couch in the lobby where she had left it, but she heard some screaming coming from a closed recording studio that took her attention. She couldn't make out the words or the people but there was definitely a boy and girl. As she slowly moved closer to the door she made out Sadie's voice, and then Tommy's. She reached for the door handle when it suddenly opened. Jude ran around the corner and hid, watching the two storm out of the room.

"I didn't plan this!!!" Sadie screamed.

Tommy slammed his hand down on a desk, "God damn you Sadie, you finally got what you've always wanted! Me with you and not with Jude, because after this is let out I can't even see her or Kwest talking to either one of us!"

"Not if we don't tell them," Sadie said a little quieter than a yell.

Tommy turned and disgustedly looked at her, "Right and when the baby comes out and looks like me instead of Kwest what will you say?"

Jude felt her heart beat faster, and her face getting hot. _Tommy is the dad to my sister's baby_, she thought. She came from around the corner with tears streaming down her cheeks. "You win! You finally got the man of _our_ dreams, in the _only way_ I can't beat, congratulations!"


End file.
